Big Sister
by MissDiablo
Summary: PostTwilight. Abby is grieving, and she thinks about what she has lost, and it's not just Kate... Last chapter up! Want a sequel?
1. Grieving

Big Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. The song lyrics are from Avril Lavignes song "Slipped Away".

* * *

She had gotten the call late that night. The call everybody feared. the call where they tell you that someone you love wont ever be back again.

She slumped down on her bed, not ever wanting to get up again.She cried for what felt like hours before she fell into a deep and uneasy sleep. When she finally woke up again, it was dark outside. All of her lights were out, she never usually turned them on until the evening, so she must have slept for many hours. She went into the kitchen, but all thoughts of food made her feel nauseus. It had been a long time since she felt this sad, this depressed. The last time she felt like this was when her sister had died. When Jennifer had died, her world fell apart. The fact that she felt like this now wasnt so strange. Kate had been like a sister to her. Probably to all of them at NCIS.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly _

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Everything felt hopeless now. Life felt hopeless. Without the people she loved, how would she make it through the rest of her life?

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't _

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

She went through the shelves of her bathroom. Where did she put it? It had been such a long time since she used it, she didnt remember where she put her razor blade.

Just when she had found it and was about to use it, she stopped to think.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up?  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened_

_You passed by  
_

_  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back  
_

She remembered when Kate had asked about her arms, so she showed her the scars that lined her wrists. Kate had told her that there was other ways to handle the pain then to cut yourself. Abby gently put down the blade that she was about to cut herself with. She remembered promising Kate that she would never do that to herself again, and now, she was going to keep that promise.

_That day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh... _

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

* * *

TBC?

I can continue this story, but only if you want me to. So please press that button in the left corner and tell me what you think!

MissDiablo


	2. Remembering

**Big Sister Chapter 2**

I'm a bit disappointed in not getting any reviews, so if you're reading this, it wouldnt be too hard to write down a review, would it?

A disclaimer can be found in the previous chapter.

* * *

Abby sat by one of the many computers in the NCIS HQ lab.It had been a very akward morning at the office today. She needed to think, and the best way she did that was with music on, really loud. She thought of Kate, and of Jennifer.

**FLASHBACK**

Eight year old Abigail Sciuto was sitting on her bed with a grumpy expression on her face, when her seven years older sister came through the door.

"Why are you still in bed Abigail? You're going to be late for school" She signed and sat down on her baby sisters bed.

"I don't want to go to school, I don't feel well" The eight year old signed back and pointed to her throat.

"Fine, I'll stay home with you" Jennifer signed and stood up. Abby tugged her sisters sleeve to get her attention.

"But don't you have school?" she asked.

"I'll stay home if you want me to Abigail. You know I love you, don't you?" She picked her baby sister up and spun her around in the air, both of them laughing.

**END FLASHBACK**

Abby smiled at the memory. Jen had died in a car accident two years later, leaving her alone, to face the world without her sister. Jennifer had been her best friend as a kid, but sometimes she felt bad for her, being born deaf just like her parents, she never got to hear the wonderful sounds of laughter, music or the birds singing. She sighed, getting back to work, and promising herself that she would help them find Ari, to kill him. She was not going to let him get away with this. Not this time.

* * *

**TBC?**

**You decide, I have another chapter, but if no one reviews, I'm not going to put it up here.**


	3. Funerals

Thanks for the reviews! This will be the last chapter.

* * *

**Big Sister Chapter 3**

She had been asked to speak at Kate's funeral. As one of her best friends, they probably thought that she would be the best speaker. Honestly, she had no idea what to say. Nothing that she had came up with this far seemed right. It needed to be something that described Kate perfectly, and it was like she had never known her at all, because she just couldn't find some words that described how she had felt about her. She had been her best friend.

**FLASHBACK**

In the front row in the church, a little girl sat, staring at the white coffin in front of her, not even noticing her mothers arm around her bony shoulders. She was small for her age, her eyes were bright green and her hair had a color that was a mix between red and brown. She wore a black skirt that reached all the way down to the floor and a simple black sweater. A small silver cross hung in a chain around her neck.

When Jennifer once told her that she belived in god, Abby had just said that she didn't think that there existed such a thing as "god". She only went to the church because the rest of her family had told her to do so. Now, Abby knew for sure that god couldn't exist. If he had existed, why would he have let her sister die?

She sat completely still through the whole ceremony, she didn't move, she didn't cry. She felt lost and abandoned, and she didn't feel like she would ever want to wear anything else but black from now on.

From now on, she was on her own.

**END FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

The church was just as she remembered it. Although she hadn't been there in a long time, she remebered what the stone floor felt like to her feet, how the sun shone through the patterned windows.

Everyone from work was there, Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, McGee, even Jimmy was there to honor their lost friend. From where she was sitting, she could see some of Kate's friends an family, and she knew exactly how they felt, sitting there in the front row.

When it was her turn to walk up there to say something about Kate, the words were clear in her head. She stood there for a moment, collecting herself, before she raised her voice.

"We're all happy to have had Kate with us even if we didn't have her here for a long time. We're all happy that, just for a short moment of our lives, we got to borrow an angel..."

The End ( or I might do a sequel )

* * *

Please review and give your opinion! Was it good? Should I do a sequel?

MissDiablo


End file.
